Against All Odds
by elspethie
Summary: AU: set 3 years after Rido's defeat, Yuki and Aido are getting married, and Kaname has been sent to fetch a stubborn Zero. Finding Zero traumatised and selling himself, Kaname takes him home, determined to bring back the fiery Zero from the past. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : **Hello! I'm back, with yet another one! This one is pretty AU, and I'm really excited for it to get started. I understand that this may be a bit of a confusing chapter, especially seeing as I wrote purely from Kaname's point of view so you're probably all wondering what our dear Zero has been thinking through all of this! But don't worry, we'll hear from him next chapter! Also, I have to pretty please ask you to be patient with me on this one, it'll take a little longer to write seeing as the chapters are longer than I usually write, **and** because I'm in the process of moving into my new place!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vampire Knight or any of it's characters, and I do not make any profit out of writing these.

**AU: **set three years after Yuki and Kaname left Cross Academy. After leaving Cross, Yuki refused the engagement to Kaname, because though she loved him, it was as her brother; she couldn't be his wife. Kaname agreed, and now Yuki and Aido were getting married, he was being sent to find Kiryu, who had refused to answer any of Yuki's calls and had kicked Kaien Cross out of apartment.

**

* * *

**

Kaname peered at the slip in his hand, and then back at the building he was standing in front of. Kiryu's last known place of residence was a scungy, grey-and-graffiti walled apartment block. He sneered as he thought how fitting it was for the boy who respected none.

Bracing himself against the disgust he felt at entering such a decrepit building, the pureblood stepped forward and reached for the button, but as he did the door to his right swung open. He stepped back, hoping to see Kiryu to save himself the trouble of going in, but the man exiting was plump, slightly balding, and smelt strongly of alcohol and sex.

Gritting his teeth, Kaname stepped into the building before the door shut. If he was doing this, he wasn't going to be damned well polite about it. Ignoring the looks he got from several snickering women, he double-checked the address in his hand, _Floor 2, Room 17_, and forgoing the elevator he began taking the stairs two by two.

"Hey sweetie, lookin' for a go?" A dirty-blonde woman dressed in what looked like a handkerchief around her waist and a tight red leather corset, which he supposed was meant to cover her breasts leered at him from a doorframe, _Room 12_.

"Or mebbe yer lookin' fer somethin' more intrestin'?" A second woman stepped into view, this one with dark hair and a simple but modest robe on. She held what looked like a whip in her left hand, and Kaname didn't miss the dominatrix air in her body language.

Shaking his head he continued walking, eyes scanning the doors for the one he was after. He couldn't believe Zero lived in such a disgraceful part of town, and he resented the boy even more, if it was possible, for his having to stoop to visiting such a place. He came to _Room 17_ and was about to knock before the first woman who'd spoken called out to him, "o' course yer eadin' fer him, they all do these days! Little prick is bad fer business!"

Not quite understanding what she was implying, Kaname set his jaw and knocked firmly on the pale blue door. He knew Zero would have bolted at sensing his presence and had masked his pureblood aura, hoping that he would only register as a normal vampire to the hunter's senses.

"It's open!" A muffled voice called out, and turning the handle, Kaname swung the door open to find a half naked Zero standing at the door to what he presumed to be the bathroom, brushing his teeth.

* * *

They stood in silence for the longest minute of both their lives, and as garnet eyes locked with violet ones, Kaname realised that the scent of the room was heavy with sex. Sex and alcohol. He opened his mouth to say something, but found nothing. It couldn't possibly be what it seemed. No, Zero would never allow anyone to do, **that** to him. Would he?

No matter how he thought about it, he couldn't imagine the silver-haired boy submitting to anyone. But at the same time, he could see none of the hunter's usual defiance; his eyes were blank and half-glazed, and it was almost as if he wasn't really seeing anything. The flame behind their intriguing colour was gone, his expression dull, and if it wasn't for the familiar flash of metal in his ears and tattooed flash, Kaname might have thought he had the wrong room.

"Kiryu...?" The word was uncertain, and it hung thickly in the space between them.

At the sound of his name, Zero's face twisted into a smirk, and he stepped out of the bathroom doorway to sit on the edge of the bed.

"So, what do you want, blood-sucker?" His voice held none of the hatred, none of the spite or bitter angst that Kaname expected. Instead it was flat and monotone and unnerving.

Frowning, he stepped into the dingy apartment and closed the door, ignoring the catcalls from down the hall.

"Zero, about Yuki's wedding," he started, his frown furthering as Zero took a swig out of a bottle of what looked like whiskey, "she wants..."

"I told her I wasn't going, so again, what do you want?" Again that flat, emotionless voice.

"I know. That's what you told Yuki, and then Cross. But I didn't come here to plead with you," he walked forward until he was in front of Zero, forcing the boy to lean back to see his face. He wrapped his fingers around Zero's chin, "I'm here to bring you back, by force if necessary. You can continue fucking up your pathetic life after you've seen my sister to the Altar."

When Zero met his glare with a smile, Kaname straightened and looked disdainfully around the room, "I'll give you a few moments to pack before we go-OH!"

His words were cut short as Zero grabbed his hips and pulled, his fingers quickly going to work the button on his trousers and his lips kissing along the bulge of his crotch. Kaname leapt back, eyes wide with shock as he stared at Zero disbelievingly.

"I asked what you wanted, Kuran. If clients don't give me an answer, I'm just going to do what I think they want."

His breath left him as the full meaning of Zero's words hit him, and he strode forward until he was once again in front of Zero. He crouched, looking up into a grinning face with blank eyes. His mind flashed back to the man he'd seen leaving the building, and he realised that it was entirely plausible that he'd just been with Zero.

The anger he was feeling at Zero's actions was swallowed by misery. The boy, no, he wasn't a boy anymore. The man on the bed was not even a shadow of the proud, arrogant, strong-willed hunter he'd known back at Cross Academy.

"What the hell happened to you, Zero?" He whispered, suddenly afraid for the one in front of him. _This was not the Zero he had last seen._ "Why are you doing this?"

Anger flashed in Zero's eyes, and for a moment Kaname was relieved to see it, but it faded just as quickly as it had appeared.

"If there's nothing I can do for you, then I'll ask that you leave now," Whatever flash of anger he had seen had faded back to be swallowed by a dull emptiness in Zero's eyes, "Kaname." He said the name with a slightly tentative strain to it, his eyes darting to stare at the floor.

"Is this why you refuse to come to the wedding?" Kaname arched back gracefully until he was once again standing. "Are you saying you'd rather play whore to a bunch of strangers than come give my sister your blessing? Some hunter you are, Kiryu, to be hiding away like this!" His voice held nothing but anger in it, and he spat the words at the hunched figure on the bed.

If he'd been paying attention he would have noticed that Zero flinched at the word 'whore', but he wasn't. Neither did he notice the tears that welled up under silver lashes. It wasn't until Zero spoke that he finally returned his eyes to the hunter, shocked to find that his shoulders were shaking, and tears falling down his face. Guilt rushed through him as he made the conscious effort to calm down, reining his anger in.

"Please, don't tell Yuki," his voice was subdued, and hitched slightly before he finished, "Please, Kaname. Don't let her know." As he said it, his eyes lifted and held Kaname's gaze, and the pureblood saw a trace of the once-noble hunter there, determined to protect Yuki from what he knew would harm her.

Running a hand through his hair, Kaname growled softly in frustration. "But _why_, Zero?" He sat next to him, his weight causing Zero to shift slightly, falling closer to him.

Zero shook his head, indicating that he wasn't going to tell the pureblood anything, and Kaname sighed. He'd known he'd refuse to tell him, so he did the only thing he knew would work.

Moving quickly, he knocked Zero backwards and swung his own body over so he was on all fours over the ex-human. For a moment he took in the slightly angelic image Zero made; silver hair spread out behind his head, eyes wide in shock and curiosity, his mouth parted as though in protest. He looked beautiful, Kaname realised with a shock.

Catching the hands that went to push him off, he pinned Zero to the bed beneath him, murmuring a quiet apology before lowering his lips to the un-tattooed side of his neck.

Zero gasped as warm breath ghosted over his throat before Kaname's fangs slid slowly, almost gently into his flesh, pausing to give Zero the chance to relax before he began to draw blood.

He drank in slow, steady gulps, not wanting to panic the hunter any further, and not wanting Zero to relate his bite to the horrific bite that turned him. As he drank, relishing in the hunter's exotic taste, he coaxed his memories from the boys mind. It was a power that only a few rare purebloods held, and Kaname knew of only one other besides himself who possessed it.

The pulse between his lips quickened as he pulled Zero's memories from him, hoping that they were none too traumatic as the process involved the prey to relive that which he was trying to find out.

His hopes were futile, however, as a stream of images poured into his mind. Zero at the Association, Zero on a mission, Zero attacked by other hunters. Something in the back of his head told him to take it no further, but the curiosity got the better of him, and he sank his teeth slightly deeper, shocked at what he was witnessing.

He released one of Zero's wrists and linked his fingers with the hunters, trying to comfort him as he relived the horror of the attack, his own emotions running wild as he saw a wounded, bleeding Zero raped by his peers. The memory-boy struggled to fight, but his movements were sluggish, and Kaname guessed he'd been drugged with an anti-vampire sedative. One of the hunters pulled Zero to his knees, leaning to whisper in his ear, '_I wonder how disgusted your poor parents would be, if they could see that the child they died protecting was one of the creatures they hated so much'_, the shame that flashed upon Zero's face only deepened when the scene was interrupted by Yagari, his body slumping forward as he passed out.

He withdrew his teeth, not needing to see the rest, caressing the wounds with his mouth, urging them to close. The body beneath him was so tense it shook, and he could smell the tears as Zero sobbed openly. Slowly he released the hunter, bringing his hands down to rest on either side of him as he bent his head to rest on the hunter's chest.

* * *

"Well," Zero's voice was hoarse, but full of bitterness, "now you know." He pushed at Kaname's shoulders, "I suggest you leave, Kuran."

Kaname stood shakily, his hands hanging loosely at his sides as he struggled to find something to say. He watched Zero for a moment, watched the shoulders slump and tremble, his bangs covering his eyes as he bowed his head; everything about it screamed defeat.

_This isn't right. _The words kept repeating themselves over and over in Kaname's head, and he knew he couldn't leave it here.

Grabbing Zero by the bicep he dragged him to his feet and towards the door. In his anger he tore the door from its hinges, and as the hunter started to pull away and protest he shot him a glare and snarled, "don't say a thing, Kiryu, we're leaving."

The women down the hall were still there, obviously waiting for potential business. They eyed the two men with mischievous intent but before they could speak, Kaname 'flicked' them against the wall of their apartment and slammed their door shut.

He could sense Zero's fear from behind him, and he knew that his aura was wreaking havoc upon the ex-human's senses. Kaname was far too angry to try and control it, and as if in testimony to his mood the windows in the stairwell exploded, raining glass shards down upon them.

He paused as the scent of blood hit the air, whipping around to see that the glass had sliced the skin just about Zero's right clavicle, and it was pooling in the hollow of it before falling down his still-bare chest to be soaked up by the waistband of the boys jeans.

Without saying a word he shrugged out of his jacket and wrapped it around Zero before continuing to drag him out of the building. When they reached the car he dismissed the driver with a wave of the hand, and after bundling a bewildered Zero into the passenger's seat, Kaname slid into the driver's seat.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hello! Sorry this took a while, I've been doing quite a lot lately! It's surprising even me ^^ anyway, this chapter isn't quite as long as the first, but I had to cut off where I did or it would end up being monstrously long and take AGES for me to get to you guys!

Thank you so so so much for the amount of reviews and favourites and alerts this has gotten, you guys make me want to keep on writing!

**Disclaimer: **what is the point, they will never be mine ;_;

* * *

They were going too fast. They were going to die.

At least that's what would have been going through Zero's mind if he'd been able to think, but what with the pureblood's aura crushing into him, he was struggling enough just trying to breathe.

They whipped around yet another corner, the scenery a blur of grey and black and the occasional road sign. He'd given up trying to figure out where they were going when they exited the city, and he hadn't dared try to speak to the furious brunette behind the wheel. The bastard hadn't even turned the headlights on!

Zero glanced sideways, peeking at Kaname through his fringe. With deep red eyes and aroused fangs, and that usually stoic face contorted into a frown, he looked positively terrifying. Even if Zero had been unable to sense the anger in his aura, he would've been afraid. The hunter turned his eyes back to the floor under his feet, sliding further down in the leather chair.

God, he wished he was dead, or at the very least drunk. He would have been, too, if Kaname hadn't turned up. What the heck was his problem, anyway? Didn't his absence and lack of involvement in Yuki's life please the pureblood asshole?

God. He wished he was drunk.

* * *

Kaname gripped the steering wheel tightly enough to feel it twist slightly under the force of his fingers. He was trying to be calm. Really, he was. But Zero still smelt of sex and alcohol, and after what Kaname had just seen in his blood, it was highly disturbing. What disturbed him the most though, was his own determination to _save_ the hunter. That would have to indicate that he cared, to some degree, for the crass, disrespectful ex-human.

He snorted derisively, earning him a glance that was both curious and fearful. No, he couldn't possibly care for Zero, he was just worried for Yuki. It would hurt her to know the boy she so cared for was living like this. Yes, that was it, for Yuki, it was all for Yuki.

Glancing to the side, his eyes met slightly widened lilac ones and the shame he could see etched in them seemed to be soul-deep before they returned to staring at their owner's feet. Some part of him reached out, and he knew that this part would prove to be even harder to accept than all the rest.

A blood bond.

He hadn't even bonded with Yuki. Though they'd shared their blood with each other, she had never once bitten his neck. And yet here he was, Kuran Kaname, a pureblood prince who could have controlled the world if he so chose, bonded for an eternity to an ex-human hunter. An arrogant, rude, lowly, self-loathing, emotionally wounded ex-human hunter.

His heart was calm, while his mind raged. Kuran Kaname was the most emotionally jumbled he'd ever been, and it was all the fault of one Kiryu Zero.

He sighed, bringing one hand up to push the hair out of his face. Night had been quick in falling; the dark sky clouded over so only a few stars could be seen. As he pulled up to a dark set of gothic gates, which opened inwards with a twist of his wrist, he remembered that Zero probably had no clue of where he had taken him. The idea of leaving the hunter in cautious suspense appealed to him, but the laboured breathing and the fearful glances that Zero was throwing around pushed the idea to the back of his mind. He didn't want to scare him any further than he already was.

He turned to find a fearful Zero, like a captured animal, his eyes wide and his body tensed, and reached out with a warm aura, "welcome to Kuran Manor."

* * *

Zero was sure that the way his heart was pounding wasn't healthy, and he wished he could blame it on the other's chilly aura, or on the speed of the car, or the anger he felt at having Kaname violate his memories like that, but it wasn't.

Secretly, Zero had been a little pleased when Kaname had turned up at his door. He'd been fantasizing about what he'd say to the pureblood, he had sentences all planned out for bringing the pureblood to his knees in a guilty mess.

He'd planned it, not out of spite for Kaname, because in actuality he admired (and envied) the vampire prince for his ability to protect that which he held dear to him, no matter the cost. No, he'd planned it because it gave him hope that he wasn't his own downfall. That he wasn't what they had used him as. What he had _let_ them use him as.

He trembled slightly as he remembered, the shame flooding his mind and weighing his heart down in his chest. Shame for being caught by the hunters, shame for being weak, shame for being dismissed by the Association, shame. Shame. Shame. But it was always the shame of the words that hit him the hardest, the truth of them.

Zero had always known he was a disappointment, an outcast who fit in neither the hunter world nor the vampire realm. Yeah, he was about as worthless as they came, really. But he had never wanted to hear what his parents would think, because deep down, Zero hoped they died before they saw the truth of his fate.

As the unsettling memories washed over him, Zero felt a shift in the pureblood's aura. Calm warmth, a welcome change from the suffocating cold. Although it wasn't an altogether unpleasant sensation, it was enough to pull Zero from his current train of thought to try figure out what had caused the change. Looking up from the car floor, he found that the car was pulling into a driveway as large gates swung open to grant them entry.

He froze as Kaname spoke for the first time since getting into the car, "welcome to Kuran Manor."

Eyes wide, Zero turned to Kaname, fear shaking his voice "b-b-but Yuki, is she..."

"At Aido's. She's been living there the past year or so, Kiryu." Kaname smoothly cut him off, the desperation in Zero's voice irritating him.

The entire car trip, Kaname had been trying his best not to tear into the ex-human and demand the names of the hunter's who had brought him to such a disgraceful position in life. And the current fear and discomfort radiating from the passenger seat was only furthering his anger. _Does he think that I'm so heartless that I don't care? _

Neither did it help that his blood was practically singing with the recently formed bond, thrumming through his veins and reaching out for its chosen mate. He grimaced, hoping that the hunter had no idea of the manner in which they were now connected. Turning once more to Zero, he gave a slight smile "relax, Zero, I have no intentions of revealing your grievances to my sister. That choice is yours, I would not take it from you."

The relief that rushed through Zero was immense, and it showed in his face as he thanked Kaname gruffly, folding his arms and slouching further back into his seat.

* * *

**An hour later.**

That stupid pureblood.

That stupid, damnable, unpredictable, confusing pureblood! Zero sank further into the steaming hot water, his eyes narrowed at the tiled wall of the luxurious bathroom. He was irritated, and he was confused, and his insides were churning and the whole thing was just extremely unsettling.

And it was all that stupid pureblood's fault! His mind raced back to the moment that had lead to muttering curses into his bath and glaring at walls.

"_And this is where you'll be staying, I hope you find it suitable," Kaname's voice had been low and he spoke from the door, not having entered the room with Zero. _

_Zero didn't turn, opting instead to run his hand through his hair and stare at the carpet. He was confused, angry and confused. Why was Kuran helping him? Why was he being nice? Was this pity? Did he feel pity for the hunter, because he was weak?_

_He spun, lilac orbs meeting garnet, his fists bunched at his sides, "Why, Kuran?" He hissed venomously, "why are you doing this? Do you pity me?" The calm expression on the handsome face before him only fuelled his spite, "Or are you just keeping tabs on the loose cannon? Do you worry, that perhaps people will know that you once gave your precious pure blood to a __**whore**__, Kuran?" His heart ached as he spat his angry words out, the shame burning his eyes. _

_Turning from the doorway, he headed for the bathroom, visible through an open door across the room. He'd only taken a few steps before he heard Kaname move, and he prepared himself for the blow he was sure was coming. Until strong, warm, and trembling arms wrapped themselves around his torso, pinning his own to his sides, a familiar head of hair resting against his shoulder. He stiffened, shocked and afraid, this was __**not**__ what he'd been expecting._

_Soft lips against his neck, "I'm sorry." _

Cheeks flushed anew, Zero completely submerged himself. He'd whipped around when the arms released him, only to find himself alone. And now here he was, wallowing in bath water and self-pity and trying to deny that he hadn't felt good, or a little bit safe when the other had held him.

Stupid pureblood.

* * *

Kaname stood in his study, staring unseeingly out of the glass doors that led to the balcony. He didn't know why, he didn't know why he'd felt the urge to touch Zero at the point, he didn't know why the word 'whore' rang so bitterly in his mind, why it hurt as though he was the one being branded as such.

A knock on the door pulled him from his thoughts. Already knowing who it was, he opened the door with a thought, turning from the window as Seiren approached the large mahogany desk, a folder tucked under her arm.

She bowed her head as she spoke, "my lord, the information you requested."

"Did you find everything I asked for?" Moving forward he sat at the desk, indicating that she should sit down too, knowing though that she would remain standing. With a small smile he gestured to the chair again, "there is something I wish to discuss with you." Wordlessly she nodded, and sat, keeping her head bowed respectfully.

He almost sighed. Reaching for the file, he thumbed the pages inside as he spoke, "you'll have noticed that Kiryu Zero is here," glancing up at her she nodded, "he is to be treated with respect. Make sure the others know."

"Yes, my lord. Am I to extend my protection to him also?"

"Thank you Seiren, that would be appreciated," he smiled warmly at her. He was truly lucky to have such a loyal bodyguard. She bowed and exited the room as silently as she had entered it. He knew without a doubt that she would fulfil his request, making sure that Zero would be treated well by the staff, and he trusted her with his safety as he trusted her with his own.

Reaching for some blood tablets, he opened the file. _Kiryu Zero, Confidential._ The identification photo was stamped over, _No longer employed by the Association._ His eyes scanned the photograph, taking in the fiery eyes, the strong, determined expression, the way the flash had glinted off his hair and the metal in his ears. It seemed such a contrast to the hunter he'd encountered today, and his eyes narrowed dangerously, knowing why.

He was tired, he'd been up late, while the sun was still up, to drag Kiryu to a wedding, alive or dead. And now here he was, early vampire morning, fighting his tiredness to find out as much as he could before helping the hunter. Rubbing his eyes, he reached for his glass, the chalky taste of the blood tablets a poor substitute for the intoxicating essence of his guest.

Turning the page, Kaname knew now that despite Zero's previous abhorrence for him, and his own dislike of the hunter's disrespectful attitude, he would do everything he could to protect his blood-mate.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **this is a sucky chapter =_=" and for that I apologise profusely. I meant to update this last night, but I fell asleep, but I think for future chapters I will try to stick to a weekly update at least.

This week I finished moving house, and I also went back to working two jobs and boy, I am exhausted! I am sorry to disappoint, I did mean to throw a kiss in here, but decided that Kaname should instead ask Zero some questions before getting into the romance ^^ ALSO! Remember the name _Katsu_, he's going to be important later! A character of my own invention, he is not a nice man. Anyway, on with the chapter!

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight and it's characters are not mine.

* * *

It was close to midday (or midnight by human standards) by the time Kaname had closed the file. He was tired, and he was angry, and he was unsettled, and he knew that what he was feeling after reading the file was nothing compared to what Zero must be feeling and struggling with.

Zero had not only been raped by other hunters.

He had then been subjected to a brutal interview during which he had been tortured by hunter weapons, found _guilty_ of attacking his peers under the effects of bloodlust, and the men involved had been released due to lack of evidence (most probably a result of Zero's vampire healing) while Zero had been dismissed from the Association's employment.

They had abused him, fired him, and his attackers had been allowed to walk free and unpunished. Yagari, of course, had fought to defend his silver-haired apprentice, but it had cost him a month of mandatory leave, and Kaname was sure that they had kept it from Kaien, or the eccentric Chairman would have forced Zero back to stay at the Academy as his 'dear son'.

Running a hand through his already tousled hair, Kaname sighed exasperatedly. Why was he doing this? Two days ago he would never have given a second thought to Zero's well-being, and now look at him.

Another sigh, another frustrated tug at his hair.

He knew that at least part of his strange behaviour towards the ex-human was due to the recently formed blood-bond, but he also knew that he could never _hate_ the younger vampire as much as he had feigned to in the past. The boy's habit of not giving respect where it wasn't due made him a lousy pawn, but worked in turn to make him an admirable ally, and Kaname had made use of that before. Of course, he would never admit to viewing Zero as equal to himself, though.

Even if he had hated Zero as much as the silver-haired prefect hated him, he would not have regretted taking the boy with him. Kaname was not the type of person who could turn a blind eye to things that he had to power to change. Even if he had wanted to ignore what he now knew, what he had seen back at Zero's apartment, he couldn't.

The emptiness he could see in Zero's eyes made a twisted sort of sense now. He understood that Zero truly had nothing left. Not his family, not his humanity, not Yuki; now he couldn't even lay claim to his Hunter origins. And on top of it all, he had to deal with the pain of being hated by every race he wasn't quite a part of. Suddenly, the pureblood realised how fully alone the ex-human was, and just as suddenly he wished he hadn't.

His heart throbbed, and the bond tugged at his chest, willing him to move, to do something, anything. Kaname stood, and after tucking the file out of sight in one of the drawers, he swiftly exited the study.

_This isn't right_. His thoughts from earlier resurfaced, only this time they were met with a grim determination to **make **things right.

He turned to Seiren who had fallen into step behind him, handed her his vest before ordering her to cancel his appointments for the night. As she made her way downstairs, Kaname strode silently towards the west wing of the mansion.

Not sure of what he planned to do, Kaname paused outside the door he had shown the ex-human to. Steadying himself for the silver-haired boys rage (which he would welcome, as long as the fire in his eyes came back), he raised a hand to knock, but not before the faint sounds of stirring sheets reached his sensitive ears.

Ah, of course. It was night-time, and Zero would be asleep. Not wanting to wake his guest, he turned to leave, but the bond fought wildly, not liking the idea of being away from its mate. Kaname's hand fell to the handle, softly turning it and granting him entry. Stepping into the dark room, he could make out silver hair fanned over black silk. And as he moved closer, ever stealthy, he discovered several things at once.

First, he noticed that Zero was half-naked, as he had been in his apartment, his pale skin standing out against the black sheets and burgundy bedspread. Secondly, now he was paying attention, he could make out several raised scars over the hunters hips and lower abdomen, no doubt the work of the anti-vampire weapons used to subdue and torture him. Third, and most importantly, he caught the scent of perspiration, the visible trembling of the slender frame and the clenched jaw. Zero was having a nightmare.

Not wanting to terrify him further with his presence, Kaname kept his aura muted while stepping towards the bed. Forcing himself to be calm, he spoke quietly. "Zero," he knelt with one knee on the edge of the bed, "Zero, wake up. You're having a nightmare." Reaching a hand out to grasp the trembling shoulder, he didn't expect what happened next.

Kaname's hand had barely closed over the rounded curve of Zero's right shoulder when Zero's left hand swiftly grabbed his wrist. In a matter of seconds, Kaname found himself being tugged down and rolled over until he was on his back beneath Zero. Warm, but shaking hands closed over his neck, and Zero's knees pinned his hips to the bed. Startled but not afraid, Kaname found himself staring up into lavender orbs, tears and panic dancing behind their lashes.

* * *

Zero hadn't meant to fall asleep, but he knew he had as soon as the first charm hit him square in the chest. Then a second charm. Then a knife. And after the knife, he couldn't move, he couldn't breathe properly. He knew that it was poisoned; after all, it had been his task to prepare the blades before their mission. If it hadn't hurt so much, he might have laughed at the irony of it all. But as it was, it did hurt, it burned with every beat of his heart and he barely registered what was going on until he found himself forced to the ground.

Face down on the forest floor, the cold wet dirt against his cheek was an almost welcome sensation to soothe the burning in his veins. Vaguely he wondered if they were just going to beat him this time, or if Katsu was going to make good on his offer to, _"erase his filthy existence"_. He was hopeful for the latter, but his hopes were dashed when his legs were forced to bend, lifting his hips and putting him in a shameful and suggestive position.

His fears were confirmed when Katsu's unmistakable voice was hissing in his ear, _"be a good little whore now, Kiryu-kun, we wouldn't want to make this any more difficult than it has to be, now would we?" _The disgust in his voice was palpable, and Zero hung his head. He deserved this foul treatment. He was disgusting, he was a beast, he was worthless and alone and he wanted to die. Zero had wanted it, once, but Yuki, dear Yuki had stopped him, and it was for her that he continued living.

As his trousers were tugged from his hips, he clenched his jaw and braced himself for the pain he knew was coming when a voice that didn't belong in this particular dream sounded out. "Zero, Zero wake up..." shaking his head, he searched for the voice, forgetting that he was not safe here. A warm hand on his shoulder jerked him back to his dream, but it wasn't in his dream. Confused, and shaking with fear, he flung himself over at his attacker, only to find himself pinning Kaname to the bed he had fallen asleep in, his hands around the brunette's slender neck.

"It's you," Zero's hoarse voice was relieved as he choked out his words. "I-I-I thought that... again... but no... It's only you. It's only you." He released Kaname's neck, hands going to tangle in the front of the pureblood's dress shirt as he dropped his head forward to rest against his shoulder. "It's only you, only you, I'm okay, it's only you." He kept repeating it, tears now moistening Kaname's collar as he sobbed openly.

It was gut-wrenching to hear the sheer desperation and fear in a voice that had always held strength and arrogant courage, and even if he had not been bonded it would have tugged at Kaname's heart. Raising his arms, he wrapped them gently around Zero in an awkward embrace, trying his best to offer some form of non-intrusive comfort as the prefect relaxed into sleep once more.

* * *

Bleary lilac-eyes fluttered open as Zero woke, dragging himself up from the solid warmth he'd been burrowed into. The room was still dark but a dim light under the foot of the drapes suggested it nearing sunrise. He groaned, and lay back down, prepared to find that warmth again when he noticed just what it was that he had been so comfortable snuggled into.

Scuttling back until his back was connected with the headboard, Zero stared in shock at the unmistakable form of Kuran Kaname curled protectively around the space Zero had just been occupying. The sleeping pureblood's face was relaxed, his breathing slow and even, and for a moment Zero found himself taken aback at how _normal_ he looked. Handsome was the word that came to Zero's mind; Kaname looked handsome when he wasn't wearing the cool mask he wore so often. Something inside of Zero itched to be closer to him, and before he could stop himself he'd leaned forward and reached out, dragging his fingertips lightly over the brunette's cheek and jaw, marvelling at the softness.

The light touch woke Kaname from the heavy sleep he'd fallen into, and Zero found himself staring into wine-red depths paralysed by the unguarded emotions he saw there. That was when Zero realised that the pureblood had been there earlier in the night, had witness his nightmare, and his cheeks flushed a brilliant pink as he recalled clinging and crying into Kaname's chest.

"Sleep well?" The mocking grin in Kaname's voice did not escape Zero's notice, and he glared daggers at him in response.

As his bond mate retreated to the corner of the bed with his silver brows set in a firm, but not quite convincing scowl, Kaname decided he quite liked it when Zero blushed, and he couldn't keep himself from embarrassing the boy further.

"So... now that we've slept together," more of that delicious pink, "is it okay if I ask you something?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **I'm sorry for the extra few days wait! I got horribly stuck with this one, I wasn't sure whether I wanted Zero to be as cute as he is or if I was going to keep him in his usual character. SO WARNINGS FOR A SLIGHTLY OUT OF CHARACTER ZERO! Though I believe it's justifiable, considering what's happened to him and the bonding and closeness he's experiencing with Kaname, so please don't be too upset! I think you'll like him OOC ;D

This isn't as long as I hoped, but I had to cut off where I did or it would never get completed/updated =_=

OH! Also, this chapter goes out especially to **LuanRina**, who reviews every chapter with an opinion and lovely comments and is extremely polite! Thank you, **LuanRina**, for being my motivation! Also **awanbiru**, for understanding that it's not always easy to juggle work, life and fanfiction!

**Disclaimer:** these things are stupid ;A;

* * *

Zero went from shocked to outraged, his eyes flashed a dangerous red as he balled his fists. "What the hell makes you think I'm going to tell you anything!"

"You don't need to. I've read the file," carefully watching Zero, Kaname intentionally remained calm. Arguing with the unstable prefect would only serve to make matters worse.

That the hunter was already showing some of his previous attitude made Kaname realise that Zero was always going to be Zero, wounded or not. A small _ba-bump_ in his chest cherished the realisation, while a frustrated _hmph_ said he didn't care. Which was a lie, he did care, and quite a bit, too.

Kaname had had plenty of time while reading the file to think over why he was concerned for the ex-human. Blood bond or not, he had admitted that he felt something akin to care, or admiration for the bold hunter. Now, he had to make Zero see that he truly meant him no harm.

Mentally smacking himself for being so naive, Kaname spoke gently, and earnestly, keeping his eyes locked with Zero's,

"I already know, Zero, about what happened. I don't intend to further hurt you in bringing it up now, we may never have gotten along, but I'm not heartless, Kiryu." Forcing a small smile that didn't quite reach his eyes, Kaname held Zero's emotional gaze, "I need to ask you about the... how you... you know, live."

Zero swallowed. The look in Kaname's eyes said that he didn't really have a choice, and he highly doubted that the pureblood would let him refuse.

Kaname relaxed a little, snuggling back under the covers, discreetly inhaling the warm scent of the hunter. He inclined his head to suggest that Zero did the same, not at all surprised when the other opted for pulling part of the covers across to his corner instead. Clearing his throat, he started off small.

"Does Kaien know?"

"He thinks I'm still at the Association," when Kaname opened his mouth to protest Cross being unaware of his dismissal, Zero shook his head, "Yagari promised he'd keep what happened quiet, and the President was all too happy to, uh, _help_." He spat the 'help' out vehemently, his eyes burning with hatred.

Kaname frowned a little, "Okay. But didn't he ever come visit you?"

"Two apartments. One I share with another hunter, Kaito. He knows, and he lets me crash there when I'm not... Not working."

"Why do you do it?"

* * *

The second the question fell from his lips, Kaname wished he had asked anything but that. As Zero's eyes met his finally, they were the same dull and emotionless orbs he'd been so unsettled by, and his face wore a mask of nonchalance.

"Why?" Zero tilted his head curiously, "because I can, _Ka-na-me_." He drawled the pureblood's name, liking the way it rolled off his tongue, and how it brought a stricken expression to the face across from him.

"Zero..."

"You see, Kaname," yes, he definitely liked the way it felt, "people _want_ me. People and vampires alike, they pay through their teeth for a night with the ex-human, ex-hunter _whore._" Zero smiled a gruesome smile, and in that moment, Kaname cracked.

With inhuman speed he was over Zero on all fours, the younger vampire struggling beneath him to no avail. He gripped Zero's biceps hard enough to leave bruises while his flashing sorrel eyes were staring down into Zero's silver-lilac ones.

"Don't say that, Zero." Kaname spoke softly, the words barely more than a whisper. "Don't you **ever** refer to yourself like that in my presence, or even out of it." At this he dropped his gaze, clenching his eyes tightly as he gripped Zero's arms more forcibly, "you're so much more than a," he struggled to find the strength to say it, "than a, than _that!_" His voice cracked, and he forced himself to breathe in before opening his eyes to look at Zero once more.

Zeros face remained stoic, and Kaname belatedly realised that this was how Zero 'coped'. He knew that abused and traumatised people often go into shock. Some never speak, some blame themselves and self-injure, some lash out at others, and some find a way of denying it ever occurred.

Zero must fit into the latter; he shuts himself off, dissociates himself from anything that threatens to remind him of what happened. So how was Kaname supposed to get him to let go?

Not sure of how Zero would react, the brunette lowered his lips to the younger boy's temple, planting a chaste kiss there before moving to whisper against the cold metal that adorned his ears.

"Trust me, Zero, I want, no, I _need_ you to trust me."

* * *

As the pureblood hovered uncertainly above him, Zero remained still and uncaring beneath him, but there was something tearing in his chest, screaming for his attention. _Trust him, trust him, please trust him. _Over and over and over again in his head, pounding louder and louder with every beat of his heart, and Zero realised he **wanted** to do as the strange warmth told him to do.

But why? Why was he feeling like he wanted to trust the pureblood prince who had once manipulated his every action, taken away his only comfort, and dismissed his existence before turning up unexpectedly and fucking with his thoughts? Why did his body want to be closer and closer still to the brunette's lean frame? Why did he want the arms that had held him once before, however briefly, to hold him again? _Why, why, why, why, why, why? _

Even as he questioned himself, he knew that right now, he needed Kaname. He needed to trust Kaname because the thing inside him needed him to. With a strangled cry, Zero's mask crumbled, and he lunged himself at Kaname, the force of his movements knocking the pureblood onto his side.

Staring at Zero with bewildered eyes, Kaname held his breath, unsure of what was going through the other's head. His eyes only widened further when Zero curled into his chest, his arms seeking a grip on the pureblood's back.

Zero's heartbeat was erratic and he shook as he fought to bite back the sobs that threatened to once again reveal how weak he was. He was weak and pathetic and fucked up. He tightened his hold on Kaname, refusing to accept that some part of him was afraid that the pureblood would find his behaviour disgusting and try to leave.

The idea of being alone scared him more than he cared to admit.

Kaname froze for a moment in Zero's desperate embrace before shifting slightly to allow the boy further purchase. Tentatively, he moved his own arms to wrap around the hunter, his palms sliding in a gentle caress across the soft skin of Zero's back. He could feel the boys' vertebrae, each one so close to skin it felt that it would tear if Zero curled any further. _Was he always this fragile?_

His caretaker nature flared, and he wrapped himself protectively around the shaking frame. Those sobs seemed to undo the pureblood, making him want to banish every sorrow from their creator.

Sensing the fear and vulnerability rolling off the ex-human in waves, and Kaname instinctively lowered his lips to the shell of Zero's ear, "you're okay now Zero, I'm here, I'm not going anywhere, you're safe."

As Zero's breathing slowed down, the small pulse of trust that flared across the bond shocked Kaname. It crept into his chest, twisting its way up to his throat before resting in the hollow at the base of it, where the bond was located. His breath caught in his chest before he once more whispered in Zero's ear,

"I'll never leave you."

The words sent a shiver down Zero's spine, and he pulled away from Kaname's hold to stare at him with disbelieving eyes, and the earnest promise he saw in their depths made his heart stutter before resuming it's pounding beat.

Without even being aware of what he was doing, Zero leaned up and touched his lips gently to Kaname's, before pulling away as though he'd been electrified.

Kaname was frozen. His eyes were saucers, his mouth slightly open, and his cheeks dusted with the most delicious pink Zero had ever seen. Leaning forward again, he kissed the brunette's cheek before scrambling out of bed and hurrying towards the bathroom.

"W-why...?" The hesitation and uncertain stutter in the usually smooth and commanding tone caught him just before he closed the door, and he turned to face the bed.

"I don't know, Kaname," he met the brunette's confused, but open and trusting gaze, "I don't know why I did it, but," his brow furrowed, and his eyes darted away, "but t-thank you."

And with that the bathroom door slammed shut, the silence lasting only a few minutes before Kaname could hear running water, snapping him out of his shocked state. His lips were burning, the bond was thrumming with life and his heart was pounding. He'd just been kissed by none other than Kiryu Zero and he'd done nothing but act like a schoolgirl.

Tugging at the covers, he huffed at his own inability to predict the ex-human's movements before drifting off to sleep, the warm presence radiating through the bond calming him.

A few metres away, huddled in the corner of the shower with the warm water cascading over him; Zero was staring at the wall, a small smile on his face. He'd just kissed Kuran Kaname. He'd just kissed Kuran Kaname on the lips and he didn't regret it. He knew he probably should, but he didn't.

Zero's thoughts drifted back to the strange spark he'd felt ignite in the base of his throat. It confused him, the warmth was not unwelcome, but the fact that it only seemed to react when Kaname was around made him curious. His fingers brushed over his lips softly and he huddled further into himself, not out of fear or revulsion at his own actions, but in an attempt to calm his racing heart.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **I would apologise for the delay, but I lost a dear friend in the March 11 tsunami, and it's been difficult to do anything lately.

I will apologise for the teasing, though. I seem to have a habit of cutting you guys off just before the sex starts. There will be sex in future chapters. I meant to write their sexy-time and then post this, but writing is not something I feel like doing lately, so I figured you'd be happy enough to get a new chapter!

Please forgive me and be patient with me.

**Warnings: **there is nothing explicit here, but I guess I should say that there will be in future chapters, so if it doesn't float your boat you better head on back to shore.

**Disclaimer: **the boys still are not mine, but Katsu is.

* * *

Kaname had slept restlessly, tossing and turning until he had finally woken up. His head was spinning, his throat was burning, and with a shock the young pureblood realised that he was _thirsty. _

It surprised him. His control for the past few years had been excellent. The only exception had been when he drank from Yuki in the few weeks that had followed her awakening, and even they had been short, affectionate sessions between brother and sister.

So awaking to find his bond-mate sleeping beside him was beyond tempting. Zero's hair was mussed, sticking in all the wrong directions and Kaname suspected he hadn't properly dried it after his shower. He seemed relaxed, and Kaname was relieved to see that his sleep seemed to be undisturbed by his previous nightmares.

That Zero was asleep in his presence both pleased and agitated Kaname. Pleased because he knew that it signified trust on some level, and agitated because it made him wonder how many 'clients' got to see the younger vampire like this.

Kaname allowed his eyes to rove appreciatively over Zero's sleeping form, lingering on the steady pulse bounding in the graceful neck before sweeping down over the toned chest, taking in the slightly hardened nipples and landing finally on the boys hips.

They were bony, jutting out in a way that was both intensely sexual and worrying. _Has Zero been eating at all?_ Kaname's thoughts were abruptly swept away when he realised that the hunter had crawled into bed... Naked.

Kaname, whose heart was rapidly trying to beat its way out through his ribcage, swallowed dryly, trying to look anywhere else but where he was most tempted to look. The aching thirst in his throat was only intensified when Zero shifted in his sleep, the movement exposing more of that tantalisingly close jugular.

Within moments Kaname found himself over Zero, his knees holding those bony hips to the bed, his lips and tongue mapping out the contours of Zero's neck as his hands slid sensually up lean and muscled arms to link his pale fingers with Zero's slightly calloused ones.

The movements promptly woke Zero, lilac eyes blinking blearily as he fought to fully wake up. His heart pounded in fear at being naked and held down until the presence above him registered as Kaname, and even then it only pounded harder.

"Ka-Kaname?"

The pureblood hummed his acknowledgement without pausing, and Zero swallowed before trying again. "Kaname, what are you doing?"

The mouth stopped, and Kaname sat up slightly, resting his weight on Zero's hips. The glowing red of his eyes was mesmerizing, and terrifying. Suppressing a shudder, Zero tugged against the hands that held him, "Let me go, Kuran. There are blood tablets in my – WHA - mph!"

Before he could finish Kaname had dropped his lips to meet Zero's in a crushing kiss, his tongue sliding between parted lips to deepen the embrace briefly before pulling away, the desire in his blood-red eyes rooting Zero to the spot.

"I am thirsty, Zero," he spoke huskily, holding Zero's gaze. "I am thirsty, and it is a thirst you could not possibly comprehend."

"When a pureblood allows another to bite them, it is only for two purposes; to stabilise their ex-human slaves, or to form a bond."

Confusion flashed across Zero's face, "but, you let me bite you to slow it down...?"

"Yes, you were a special case," Kaname chuckled slightly as Zero's brow crinkled, _impossibly cute_, "I knew it was impossible to stabilise you without Shizuka's blood, and I did not have any desire to bond with you. It would never have been an issue; I had no intentions of drinking from you. But in your apartment, I acted recklessly, I bit you." He paused in reflection, and for a brief moment Zero thought he saw regret and pain flash across those handsome features.

"We are bonded now though, Zero, a blood bond. My life to your life, my heart to your heart, my blood to your blood. And right now," here he broke off, lowering his lips once more to the side of Zero's neck, "right now, your blood is all that can satiate this thirst."

Zero knew he should stop it, should say no, or push the pureblood away. He trusted that Kaname would stop if he asked him. Despite all his childish accusations against the 'heartless blood-sucker' back at Cross Academy, Zero knew that Kaname would never exert power over the Level D.

And it was in a moment of, dare he say it, affection for the kinder side of the pureblood that instead of denying Kaname the blood he thirsted for, he let slip a soft, barely audible, "yes."

And then the warm tongue was tracing his racing pulse again and he shivered. The touch was delightful. The small distance between their bodies was becoming excruciating, and against his better judgement Zero wanted nothing more than to close it.

As sharp canines pressed against his throat, Zero's fingers clenched Kaname's tightly as he struggled briefly against the pureblood's hold, still torn between fighting against it and leaning into it. The bond was straining for Kaname's touch, and Zero's will crumbled against its ferocity.

When the bite came, a hoarse cry, not entirely born of pain, tore from his throat. The sensation of Kaname drawing blood while his tongue lapped at the surrounding flesh sent spikes of roiling heat straight to his groin.

Arching up as best he could, Zero's mouth latched onto the exposed side of Kaname's neck, lavishing hot, wet kisses on the velvety skin before sinking his teeth into the willing flesh, groaning as the heady nectar flooded his mouth.

The first time Kaname had bitten Zero, he had been focused on the memories, not the blood. Now, the exotic taste of Zero's blood intoxicated him and he drank greedily, paying no heed to caution considering his partner was latched onto his neck with equal fervour.

Releasing Zero's hands, Kaname ran his fingers down to lightly caress the slender sides and chest. He was not expecting it when Zero grasped his shoulders and flipped them, settling himself atop the pureblood's hips, all without disengaging either his or Kaname's fangs.

Kaname groaned into Zero's neck as the younger vampire rocked his hips erotically, grinding against his hardened cock. The blood-sharing had aroused them both beyond belief, and Kaname returned the action eagerly, drinking up the soft moans Zero made against his own neck.

The rush was exhilarating. Zero was steadily losing sight of everything but the delicious elixir rushing into him and the equally delicious body beneath him. He lusted for more, and while some rational part of his mind was screaming at him, he thoroughly intended to continue until that lust was satisfied.

Kaname withdrew his fangs, taking care not to cause pain and set to carefully licking and kissing the healing puncture wounds. He ran his hands up the sides of Zero's thighs, settling on the bony hips as the silver-haired boy continued to drink.

The bond ran full-circle; the blood-sharing completing what Kaname had started back in Zero's apartment. Their hearts raced with adrenaline, arousal and anticipation, and as Zero disengaged from Kaname's neck, their desire was mirrored in each other's eyes.

Moments passed in tense silence, the heavy scent of blood and arousal hovering around the frozen occupants of the bed before their lips met in a brutal kiss, fangs cutting tongues and splitting lips, their blood only serving to arouse them further.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

The dark blue BMW Z4 pulled up to the curb, its top down to reveal a man in his mid-20's lighting up as the car idled. His dark-blonde hair was shoulder-length and fell in a straight curtain with loose bangs framing a handsome pale face. Of his attractive features though, the large scar that ran diagonally from his right temple to the corner of his lips, and his proud, cerulean eyes were most noticeable.

Kurosaki Katsu drew lazily on his cigarette before stubbing it out on jeans, where multiple burns suggested it was somewhat a habit. Pulling the keys from the ignition, he smoothly exited the car, making his way up the gravel path to the front door of number forty-nine.

From outside the house looked inconspicuous enough, but Katsu was well aware of the dangers set for those who entered unwelcomed. After all, his favourite hunter was no idiot.

The scar contorted as he smirked, his eyes darkening as memory of the silver-haired boy wielding a double-edged tantō danced across his memory. Indeed, Zero was no idiot, and he had the scar to prove it.

Raising a fist, he knocked on the wooden door, his hunter senses telling him that Kaito at least was home. He had no way of sensing Zero now that the boy had mastered concealment charms, but there was no harm in trying, and if Zero wasn't home, he was happy enough to wait. As the door was pulled open, Katsu smiled a friendly and benevolent smile, "Good morning, Kaito-chan."

Kaito's eyes narrowed dangerously, "Morning, Sempai."

Katsu's preference for Zero had not gone unnoticed, and while Kaito couldn't prove anything, he was sure that the senior had some involvement in the fight that had apparently gotten Zero fired.

"Is there anything I can do for you, Sempai?"

Katsu's smile widened, the scar twisting further as the skin around his mouth stretched and crinkled, "actually, Kaito, I was wondering if Zero is home?"


	6. Chapter 5 part 2

**A/N: **Not really another chapter, sorry! But because everyone wanted sex, well, here it is. Half-hearted, but I can't be bothered, and I don't really think anyone cares as long as there's naked thrusting. Eat your hearts out, guys!

**Warnings: **m/m sexy time!

**Disclaimer: **obviously not mine, so okay.

* * *

Sitting naked against the headboard, Kaname decided that Zero's eyes were the most beautiful things he'd ever seen. Especially as they were now; a deep amethyst flecked with silver, hooded with lust and desire and holding his claret gaze without fear.

_Fuck_, he thought dazedly as Zero's thumb swept over his weeping tip, vocalising the thought when Zero shifted to straddle his thighs and slid slowly forward until Kaname's tip was placed teasingly before his lubricated entrance. Without warning, warm, tight heat enveloped him for what must have been the third time that evening, and Kaname hands flew to grasp slender hips.

"Fuck!" At this, Zero chuckled, shifting forward to nibble at Kaname's earlobe.

"You're a lot less eloquent behind closed doors, Kuran." The smirk was evident in his voice, and had Kaname not been so caught up in the wondrous feel of Zero he might have thought to retort. Or even point out that Zero was the more vocal of either of them, moaning and writhing as he repeatedly lifted those beautiful hips and slammed them down to meet Kaname's upward thrusts.

With a what he was trying not to refer to as a whimper, Kaname bent forward, dropping his mouth the Zero's bloodied neck. Re-piercing the flesh he'd sunken his teeth into so many times this night already, Kaname drank slowly, taking in the taste of Zero's desire and arousal. With his hands still on Zero's hips he drove himself deeper, and deeper still,

Their sweat-slicked chests heaved with exertion; Zero couldn't remember if this was the third or fourth round, he didn't care. Kaname's blood had sent him into an intoxicated frenzy, he wasn't sure he could ever get enough of the handsome brunette.

Rolling his hips and groaning in delight as the movement thrust Kaname into his prostate, Zero let go and allowed himself to enjoy it, something he rarely did when he was 'working'. But this wasn't work, and he wasn't just a plaything this time, and although he had instinctively disconnected himself emotionally, Kaname had refused to let Zero treat it as 'work'.

As if sensing his discomfort, Kaname's hands slid up from his hips to curl possessively around his shoulders, disengaging his fangs long enough to murmur comforting words into his collarbone, "feel _me_, Zero," nipping along his collarbone and up to the curve of his jaw, "feel _us_, and what binds us." As a closing point, Kaname plunged his teeth back into Zero's neck, intentionally tearing at the flesh, knowing that the pain would aggravate the bond.

With a pained gasp, Zero bit Kaname violently before dragging his fangs up and out, allowing the bond to control his actions as he tried to take as much of Kaname into him in more ways than one. Threading his hands into dark locks, he tugged Kaname from his neck none too gently before possessing those crimson-smeared lips with his own.

The kiss was not the kind that lovers share. It was brutal, a mess of elongated fangs and bloody tongues battling for dominance, and with a well-timed stroke of Zero's neglected arousal, Kaname won.

With little difficulty he flipped them, and Zero let him, his legs securing themselves around Kaname's waist as the pureblood thrust into him with newfound urgency. Kaname stroked him insistently, pleasure building and spiralling up and out of control until he came with Kaname's name on his lips, his hips jerking wildly as his partner came to completion inside of him.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Hello! I'm back, I hope I didn't annoy anyone with my absence! Please forgive me ^^ this chapter is a little shorter than I was hoping, but I like to think I did well with it, especially considering my writer's block, and the stress I've been under lately.

Also, it was pointed out that in the previous chapter I'd written 'Sempai' instead of 'Senpai', so I'm very sorry for that mistake, I've made sure to get it right in this chapter!

Please read and review, lovelies!

**Disclaimer: **never mine, but Katsu is.

**Warnings: **from here on in, consider boy x boy to be a common occurence!

* * *

_Katsu's smile widened, the scar twisting further as the skin around his mouth stretched and crinkled, "actually, Kaito, I was wondering if Zero is home?"_

Kaito glared, failing to keep his anger at his Senpai in-check despite knowing how dangerous the man was.

"You bastard! It's your fault!" Snarling, he stepped forward, forcing Katsu to step back to avoid colliding. "It's your fault Zero's like this, and here you are, pretending like you fucking care!"

At his outburst, Katsu raised an amused eyebrow. An enraged Kaito was such a rare thing to see, he felt almost honoured. Shaking his head softly, he couldn't keep the chuckle from his voice, "and you do, I assume? Care, that is?"

"Of course I fucking care!"

Chuckling out loud now, Katsu stepped forward, a gleam in his eye as he bent to bring himself eye to eye with Kaito, "well, Kaito-chan, if you care so much, I'd very much appreciate it if you could tell me where Zero is," leaning closer, their noses almost touching, he dropped his voice to a whisper, "or do I need to remind you of my, _skills_?"

Kaito shivered visibly, unveiled fear and disgust in his eyes, "you're sick, you know that?" A hand on his waist cautioned him, and he shrank from the touch. "I don't know where he is, he hasn't been home since he went," a sharp intake of breath, "_there_ on Friday night."

Leaning back, Katsu frowned, it was Sunday morning now. Usually, Zero would have come home at 6:00am before heading off with Kaito to Kendo, a sport which both boys had taken up at Yagari's command.

"He hasn't called you?"

Kaito shrugged, warily eyeing the older man as he spoke, "what did you do to him, Senpai? Why does he go there?"

Katsu turned away slightly, lifting his hand to run the length of his scar before turning back, "do you remember when Zero gave me this scar, Kaito-chan?" Kaito nodded his affirmative, not quite sure what Katsu was getting at.

Katsu's scar once again contorted under a lecherous grin, "Well, he goes there now because he can't handle the 'special scar' that I gave him in return."

Kaito stared in horror as the meaning of his Senpai's words sunk in. Zero couldn't have been... No, no, no! There's no way Zero could be beaten by Katsu, he was stronger! He was a better fighter, a better hunter, a better charm-caster, he was better at everything! His hands hung limply at his sides, his partner had been raped, and he had known nothing. He had done nothing.

Waving and smiling jovially, Katsu retreated down the steps, "well Kaito-chan, until next time!"

* * *

Zero woke to an empty bed.

At least he thought he had, until the rustling of paper and the chinking of china reached his ears, and the undeniable presence of a pureblood made itself known. As he lay there deciding whether or not to open his eyes, a soft 'good morning' dragged his eyes open. He sat up to find Kaname sitting by the desk with a full continental breakfast on a tray before him.

The pureblood was shirtless, and seated by the window, he looked positively radiant in the midmorning sunlight. Taking in Kaname's small smile, memories of the night came rushing back, and with a groan Zero flung himself back onto the mattress, dragging a pillow over his face.

_What were you thinking, Kiryu! _He berated himself over and over, knowing that it had been he to initiate the first 'kiss', though he'd hardly call that innocent thing a kiss in light of recent events.

"Please tell me that was all just a horrible nightmare."

Kaname chuckled, the newspaper in his hands rustling as he folded it and placed it on the desk. Beneath the pillow Zero tightened his eyes, hoping that Kaname was going to stay over there, far away and out of his personal bubble.

"Unfortunately for you, Zero, I find myself unable to tell a lie, especially about something as enjoyable as _that_." Another groan from the bed, another chuckle from Kaname.

"But if it's any consolation, you acted drunkenly. We both did."

"Huh?" Zero sat up again, the pillow falling from his face to land in his lap. A small blessing, considering he was still very much naked, and the covers were bunched at his feet.

Kaname poured another mug of coffee before launching into an explanation, "mutual blood sharing rarely happens, because the endorphins released while taking and being taken from are of enormous quantities. The feeling can be likened to being intoxicated, hindering a vampire's judgements, hence the rareness of the occasion."

At Zero's blank look, Kaname suppressed a smile, instead standing and walking over to the bed with the second mug of coffee in his hand.

"Basically, blood can get you drunk. Especially pure blood, which you ingested a lot of," he handed the cup over before turning towards the door, "drink up, we're going out today."

Zero saw bewildered, not understanding anything. Drunk? Blood? We? Out? What the heck is going on?

"Wait, Kaname!"

Kaname paused by the door, glancing back to find Zero staring determinedly at him.

"What is this? What am I feeling here?" Zero's fingers flew to rub lightly at the hollow of this throat, "I feel like, I feel _you _there, but that's not possible, right?"

"I don't understand. How could you have let last night happen, knowing as you do how much I despise you? Why do I feel like if you walk away I should follow you? What the hell is a blood bond, anyway?"

Kaname watched Zero intently, and realised with a start that the silver-haired hunter was afraid. Of what he was unsure, but the slight tremble in those broad shoulders was enough to turn Kaname from the door and walk him towards the bed, where he sat in front of Zero.

Taking one of Zero's hands in his own, he ran his thumb over the knuckles, speaking in a near-whisper, "do you remember what I said about bonds last night?"

Zero shook his head slightly, remembering that Kaname had said something but not recalling what it was exactly. He had been to captivated by those gleaming red eyes, that haunting voice, and those mesmerising lips. He shook his head more firmly, "not really, no."

Kaname brought Zero's hand to his lips, lightly kissing a scar that ran over two of the knuckles, how many hunter inflicted wounds had the boy sustained? Willing away the thought, he spoke softly against Zero's hand, "my life to your life," he tugged Zero forward, lips connecting briefly with the bond at the base of his throat, "my heart to your heart," trailing butterfly kisses he leaned up until his mouth hovered over Zero's bite area, "my blood to your blood." Softly, but firmly, Kaname bit down enough to draw blood but not enough to pierce a vein.

Drawing back, he looked Zero in the eye, still holding firmly onto one hand, "do you understand now, Zero?" The light blush on pale cheeks delighted him, and the vulnerability in those gorgeous eyes drew him in, and he bowed his head, planting a soft but definite kiss on Zero's lips.

Abruptly, the hand in his was pulled away and the lilac eyes were once more dull and emotionless. But even though Zero had shut down in terms of body language, the accelerated beating of his heart could not be controlled, and Kaname only smiled as his bond-mate retreated emotionally.

Standing from the bed, he gestured to a set of clothes hanging off the wardrobe doors, "you can shower and dress, breakfast is on the desk." He crossed to the door once more before turning to speak again, "be sure to eat well, you'll need your energy."

Zero cocked his head, "what do I need energy for?"

Kaname grinned, "Well, last night _did_ get kind of rough, I had no idea you had it in you for that many rounds, Kiryu" before ducking out the door in time to avoid the pillow a blushing Zero flung at him.

* * *

Standing in the bathroom, Zero took one last look at himself before snorting in derision.

What the hell were he and Kaname doing today, anyway? The clothes that had been left out for him (incidentally the only clothes in the entire room), were similarly fashioned to the clothes he had seen Kaname wear at the vampire ball all those years ago. Well-fitting black dress-pants hugged his hips, a light silver dress-shirt tucked into them with a black tie tied loosely around his neck. A dark jacket hung over the bathroom doorknob, but Zero refused to wear it. It was warm, and he'd be damned if he got stuffed into some neat outfit just because damned Kuran asked him to.

Instead he opted to roll the long sleeves up to his elbows, unbuttoning the top button and making sure that his usually unruly hair was extra unruly.

Mumbling about pureblood's and their damned fashionable clothes, Zero slid the shoes (_way too shiny, _he thought as he tied the laces) on and strolled out to the hall, easily making it to the front foyer where a butler was waiting for him.

"Zero-sama, if you'll please follow me, Kaname-sama is waiting for you in the car."

Raising an eyebrow, Zero did as was requested, and within moments found himself seated in the back seat of a limousine with a smug looking, and very handsomely dressed, Kaname. They were taking off down the driveway which, Zero noted, looked a lot less like a horror movie in the daylight.

Eyeing the slightly creepy grin on Kaname's face, he cleared his throat, "Zero-sama?"

Cygnet eyes looked him over, and he could swear the the pureblood _purred_. "Hmm? Do you have a problem with the honorific?"

Zero grimaced, not understand Kaname's motives, "where are we going, anyway?"

At this, Kaname's gaze shifted out the window, his amusement clear on his face, "we, my dear hunter, are going to see Yuki."

Staring in horror, Zero's stomach dropped, his heart raced, and as he made to leap out of the car, Kaname's hand caught his, linking their fingers together.

"Stay with me."

Swallowing dryly, Zero nodded, tightening his hold on the hand in his before whispering his assent.

"Okay."


End file.
